El reencuentro
by Mirifer Crock
Summary: Ellos ya se conocían,el destino los separo y este mismo los volvió a unir, ¿ Volverán a ser los mismos amigos de siempre? ¿o serán algo más?


**¡HOLA! este es mi primer fic de esta serie, no soy buena con el prologo así que decidí empezar ya con él primer capítulo xD **

**Les cuento más o menos como será, Zoom y Emily se conocen desde pequeños pero, por razones de la vida Zoom se tiene que ir (Se explica en este capítulo) y se vuelven a encontrar ya de grandes, como su maestro los hacía conocerse por los apellidos Zoom y Emily no saben que ya se conocían de pequeños, más adelante Emily descubre quien es Zoom pero como ella juro olvidarse de todo su pasado para siempre incluyendo a aquel niño que tanto quiso (Zoom) no se lo dice y trata de ocultarlo. **

**Bien eso es lo que tengo planeado hasta ahora, si a mi loco cerebro se le ocurre algo más les cuento.**

**Disclaimer: Hot**** Wheels Battle Force 5 y los demás personajes utilizados en el capitulo no son míos, la única que me pertenece es Emily. **

Era una noche tormentosa, el cielo nublado y ninguna persona fuera de su casa, el maestro Takeyasu se había enterado que su amigo el Dr. William Blair había fallecido en un viaje a una isla paradisiaca junto con su esposa Margaret Wilson dejando a su única hija Emily en su templo en Asia para pertenecer a La orden de la Los Puños Voladores, Takeyasu esperaba ansioso la llegada de la niña de tan solo seis años de edad, el tenia pensado en entrenarla junto con zoom uno de sus brillantes alumnos que con su corta edad (la misma que Emily), era el más bueno de todos sus alumnos en las artes marciales.

La niña ya había llegado, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello azabache atado en dos coletas, llevaba puesto una remera de color rosa, un pantalón jean y unos converse azules, con un pequeño peluche en mano y fregándose los ojos la niña ingreso a paso lento al templo, los monjes la recibieron y llevaron su equipaje a la habitación mientras que Takeyasu se acercaba a darle la bienvenida.

—Bienvenida al templo Emily. — La niña ya había estado allí unas cuantas veces con sus padres, ella siempre llamo a Takeyasu tío, ya que según su padre él siempre fue como su hermano mayor porque se habían criado juntos en el templo.

— ¿Qué hago aquí tan temprano tío Takeyasu?— La niña había viajado desde Nueva York, estaba muy cansada por su casi un día de viaje.

—Te quedaras aquí por un tiempo, conmigo te enseñare artes marciales como siempre me has pedido. — La niña sonrió y dio un pequeño salto, ella siempre admiraba las habilidades del maestro Takeyasu y desde muy pequeña quiso aprender artes marciales pero sus padres se lo prohibían por miedo a que algo le ocurriese.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?— Pregunta incrédula mientras Takeyasu asiente levemente con su cabeza y ella vuelve a sonreír. — ¡Gracias Tío Takeyasu!— Ella corrió hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

—Ven, te llevare a tu habitación para que duermas un rato. — La tomo en brazo y la cargo hasta la habitación que habían preparado los monjes para ella, consistiera en tan solo una cama, un armario y una puerta que dirigía a un baño.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderé artes marciales tío?— La niña bajo de los brazos de Takeyasu, camino hacia la cama y se recostó en ella.

—Empezaras mañana Emily, junto con uno de mis mejores alumnos. — Ella sonrió feliz al saber que no era una burla de su tío.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu alumno? — Emily era curiosa por naturaleza, y cuando la pregunta le vino a la cabeza no dudo en hacerla.

—Ya sabes que me gusta más que mis estudiantes se conozcan por sus apellidos así que lo conocerás como Takazumi— Takeyasu siempre había mantenido esa regla, dentro del templo todos debían llamarse por sus apellidos, jamás se supo el porqué de aquello pero así él lo quería.—Nos vemos mañana— Takeyasu se marcho y dejo a Emily profundamente dormida.

Eran las 08:30 de la mañana y el gong resonó en todo el tempo allí no se utilizaba el despertador y habían muy pocas cosas tecnológicas por eso para despertarse se utilizaba el gong. El sol brillaba y ya no había rastro alguno de la gran tormenta de la noche anterior, Emily escucho el ruido y se levanto al instante, camino hacia la ventana y desde allí vio que los monjes ya estaban comenzando con sus respectivas actividades, camino hasta los bolsos que había traído y saco de el una calza color negro y una remera de mangas largas violeta, se cambió de ropa y bajo al patio del templo a lo lejos pudo ver a Takeyasu él se encontraba con un niño y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al frente de ambos.

— ¡Buenos días tío Takeyasu!— Emily recibió una extraña y a la vez sorprendida mirada del niño que se encontraba con Takeyasu, era un niño de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, vestía una remera amarilla, un pantalón negro y una cinta en su cabeza.

—Buen día, te presento a Takazumi, Takazumi ella es Blair. — Takeyasu los presento por sus apellidos. — Desde ahora en adelante los entrenare a ambos. — Los niños cruzaron miradas y se sonrieron mutuamente. — Bien comenzaremos con algo sencillo traten de escalar aquella piedra de allá. —Takeyasu apunto a una gran piedra que se encontraba cerca de allí.

Pasaron cuatro años, ambos niños tenían diez años eran más que compañeros amigos ellos se contaban y cubrían todas sus travesuras, Emily se encontraba arrojando piedras al lago siempre iba allí era lo que más amaba hacer, estaba muy concentrada en que las piedras rebotaran en el agua cuando Zoom llega y la asusta por detrás.

— ¡TAKAZUMI!— Reprocha la niña que se había caído al suelo por el susto que le había dado el chico.

—Jajajaja— Ríe el niño. — ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!— Emily estaba acostumbrada a aquello, Zoom siempre le hacía eso lo cual la hacía enojar.

— ¡Ya no te burles, no es gracioso!— Emily se levanta, toma una piedra y la arroja al lago.

—Bien, ya no me reiré— Zoom se sienta mientras ve a Emily arrojar las piedras. —Oye si Takeyasu pregunta yo no le arroje una pelota mientras el meditaba. — Ellos se cubrían todo, no era la primera vez que él le lanzaba una pelota mientras su tío meditaba.

—Ok. — Responde Emily con naturalidad. —Pero si él pregunta quien rompió el jarrón que perteneció a su tátara abuelo y lo escondió bajo la alfombra, dile que yo no fui. — Emily rompió ese frasco con un codazo mientras pasaba por el pasillo y no tuvo mejor idea que esconderlo bajo la alfombra.

—Hecho. — Zoom se une a Emily lanzando piedras al lago junto a ella, Takeyasu se acerca a ellos con dos objetos en mano una pelota y algo que parecía ser una parte de un jarrón.

—Chicos— ambos niños voltean a ver al maestro Takeyasu que tenía ambas manos escondidas detrás de él. — ¿Saben acaso quien me arrojo esta pelota mientras estaba meditando?— Él muestra la pelota que tenía en la mano derecha, mientras ambos niños intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

—Claro que no. — Los niños dijeron al unisonó.

—Bien— arroja la pelota. — ¿Y saben quien rompió el jarrón que perteneció a mi familia durante años y luego lo oculto bajo la alfombra?— Los niños vuelven a mirarse y luego a Takeyasu.

—No— Vuelven ambos a mentir.

—Entonces creo que los dejare seguir con lo que sea que estaban haciendo. — Takeyasu sabía que le mentían pero le agradaba que ambos ya se llevaran mejor.

—Gracias por cubrirme. — Dijeron los dos.

—Anoche escuche al tío Takeyasu decir que tú eres el posible elegido. — Emily había pasado por el salón de reuniones donde los monjes se reunían a debatir diversos temas cuando escucho decir aquello, se puso muy contenta de saber que su amigo sería el elegido, pero se entristeció al saber que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para ocupar ese puesto.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?— El niño vuelve a sentarse. — Yo no quiero ser el elegido.

— ¿Por qué no?— Emily se sienta junto a él.

—Solo no quiero. — Él pensaba que era demasiada presión, lo que él quería era explorar el mundo, vivir aventuras y salir de ese templo.

—Lo sabremos en un año, no puedes escapar de tu destino— Al escuchar a Emily se le ocurrió una idea tal vez si podría escapar de aquello.

—Escapar de mi destino…— Susurra despacio el joven, pero no lo suficiente para que Emily lo oyera y viera la mirada que tenía Zoom en su rostro.

—Oh no, conozco esa mirada, ¿Qué estas pensando Takazumi?— De un salto se levanta de su lugar y se para con los brazos cruzados frente a él.

—Solo te diré que me diste una gran idea— Ella temía que él cometiera una locura por lo cual decidió seguir intentando que le contara su plan.

— ¡Dímela!— Grita la niña.

—Si llego a ser como tú dices "el elegido" huiré. — Emily abre grande los ojos en señal de sorpresa, ella sentía un gran afecto hacía él y si llegaba a irse le dolería mucho.

—No puedes escapar del templo, ¿A dónde iras?— Eleva la voz la niña.

—A cualquier lugar menos a un templo eso tenlo por seguro. — Ella se voltea para no ver a su amigo se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a caer, el solo hecho de pensar que se quedaría sola le daba una gran tristeza.

—Tú no conoces el mundo Takazumi, no sabes cómo será allá afuera— La voz de la niña se oía despacio y sin ganas, Zoom noto aquello, se paro y trato de verle el rostro a la niña pero cada vez que se acercaba a ella, Emily giraba en dirección opuesta a la que él se encontraba.

—Tienes razón, no conozco el mundo pero mi sueño es conocerlo, explorarlo y vivir aventuras allá, en cambio es tu sueño ser elegida como la mejor aquí. — Ella soñó con ser elegida desde pequeña, pero no quería que su único amigo se fuera por eso, simplemente no sabía cómo él sobreviviría allá. Emily sin nada más que decir ni hacer camino a paso lento hasta llegar al templo dejando a Zoom solo en el lago.

Los meses pasaban, faltaba tan 2 días para que se decidiera quién sería seleccionado para ser entrenado como el elegido, y algún día ocupar dicho puesto, Emily trataba de que a su amigo no le pareciera tan mala la idea de ocupar aquel puesto, pero era inútil él no quería y todos los días pensaba en diversas formas de escapar del templo.

Los dos días pasaron muy rápidos en cuestión de segundos los chicos se enteraron de que el gran elegido era Takazumi (Zoom), él debía prepararse para entrenar muy duro y al cumplir los dieciséis convertirse en aquel que todos menos él querían ser.

—Por favor no comentas ninguna locura— Pedía la joven mientras caminaba detrás del chico el cual estaba muy enojado por haber sido elegido.

—No es una locura, solo escapare del templo— El chico llevaba en mano una soga, con la cual según él escaparía, ambos entraron a la habitación del joven, el lanzo la soga por la ventana. Según él saltaría la muralla y ya afuera se iría lo más lejos posible.

—No es una buena idea, por favor piensa dos veces antes de hacerlo— Ella toma asiento en la cama de Zoom mientras lo ve probar si la soga aguantaría su peso, él ya estaba a punto de salir por la ventana cuando Emily se para repentinamente y lo toma del brazo.

—Blair, debo irme siento que mi destino no es estar aquí. — La chica bajo la mirada mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su mejilla. — Pero el tuyo es convertirte en la mejor, en la elegida— Él la toma del mentón y le alza la mirada le da una pequeña sonrisa y un corto abrazo.

—Te extrañare—Ella sonrió y le soltó el brazo, mientras veía como él tomaba su bolso y se preparaba para escapar. — ¿Nos volveremos a ver algún día?— Zoom la mira y sonríe al escuchar aquella pregunta.

—Estoy más que seguro de eso—Tomo su bolso y miro a la única amiga que había tenido toda la vida, le dio una pequeña sonrisa pero ella lo ignoro se puso seria, cruzo los brazos y desvió su mirada de la del chico, ese era siempre señal de que ella estaba enojada, al darse cuenta de que él no bromeaba, que en realidad iba enserio eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió a ella hacer para que él no se fuera, Zoom al notar eso le da otro abrazo a Emily.—Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.— Dejo de abrazarla y camino hasta la ventana.

—No creo que nos volvamos a ver al menos que vuelvas. — El giro a verla, ella estaba a punto de llorar lo cual hacía que él se ponga triste también.

—No, no voy a volver. — Emily bajo la vista al oír aquello— Pero estoy más que seguro que el destino va a hacer que nos volvamos a encontrar— Ella sonrió se despide de él y vio como Zoom comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la altura de la muralla, allí se abalanzó y dio un salto quedando del otro lado de ella. Emily lo veía con mirada triste desde la ventana, una brisa suave soplo haciendo que el cabello de la chica se alborotara, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, cerró la ventana al verlo alejarse y cuando se iba a sentar en la cama vio una pulsera con una nota junto a esta; cuando vio que era para ella sonrió y más aún cuando leyó que su amigo mismo la había hecho, ella estaba más que segura de que algún día volvería a ver, se acostó en la cama de su mejor amigo y se quedo dormida allí…

**Bien hasta aquí lo dejo, discúlpenme si no subo muy seguido, es que subo los capis de la compu de mi amiga (Para más información ver mi perfil xD) **

**Acepto criticas, sugerencias y correcciones ¡Dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
